


Speech! Speech!

by Steggy4evr



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America, Peggy Carter - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, steggy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, plot/what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy4evr/pseuds/Steggy4evr
Summary: Steve is nervous about making a speech. Luckily, Peggy knows how to take his mind off it.





	

Steve stood behind the stage curtain, silently cursing the army for making him do this. He wasn't a public speaker, he was a soldier. Steve had thought he was done with public appearances and publicity. He should be out on the field, fighting to win the war. Instead, he was in his military dress uniform, in a hallway, waiting for the interminable political speeches to be finished so he could go out and be "Captain America" and lie to the public about how great this war was. 

"Hey there, pal, how you holding up?" Howard asked as he walked up to Steve. Howard knew Steve was pissed about having to do this, and, reading between the lines, he could tell that Steve was also very nervous. 

Steve turned and glared at Howard. He was well aware that Howard was in his element, surrounded by influential people and pretty girls. Howard should be the one making speeches, not him. Steve had even told Colonel Phillips so. "Sorry, son," Phillips had replied, "but they want Captain America."

"How much longer before I go on?" was all Steve said. 

"About 20 minutes." came a crisp reply from behind him. Steve whirled around to see Peggy, Colonel Phillips, and Bucky approaching. Steve immediately tried to look relaxed, and not as if he was terrified of going out there and making a fool of himself. He was pretty sure he was failing miserably, as he saw Peggy give him an appraising look. 

"So, Peggy, there's a great restaurant right around the corner from here. They serve the best fondue. What do you say when this is all over, you and I do some fondueing?" Steve tensed as he heard Howard's shameless flirting with Peggy. Howard was his friend, and he was about 50% sure that Howard's flirting was innocent, but right now Steve was jealous enough to want to punch Howard right through a wall. Waiting breathlessly for Peggy's reply, Steve missed the sly, teasing look Howard was giving him. Peggy, however, didn't. 

"Howard," she smiled sweetly, causing Steve's brow to furrow worriedly, "go fondue yourself."

Bucky burst out laughing, knowing the story behind fondue. Peggy grinned at Howard's indignant sputtering, and Colonel Phillips, who perhaps wasn't as clueless as some might think, turned away to hide his smile. Steve relaxed, surprised to find his hands were clenched into fists. 

"Now, if you're quite finished trying to create problems, I need you and Bucky to go make sure everything is in place and in perfect working order."

"Awww, Peg, I already told you it's all good. There hasn't been a problem yet with any of the other speakers. Steve will be fine."

Peggy arched one eyebrow at Howard, who immediately paled and began backing away. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Sheesh, I'm just saying it's a waste of time." Howard's whining trailed off as he walked down the hall, Bucky following and pausing to clap Steve on the shoulder. 

"It'll be over before you know it." Bucky reassured Steve. He took off after Howard, leaving Steve alone with Peggy and Colonel Phillips. 

Colonel Phillips looked at Steve. The kid didn't look too good. He was pale and fidgety. Phillips did an inward eye roll. Jump on a grenade to save people he didn't even know? Sure, no problem. Leap out of a plane with no parachute into enemy territory? A walk in the park. But have to give a short 5 minute speech to a group of important people? Apparently that was where Roger's bravery ended.

"Agent Carter, go over the notes of the speech with Rogers while I go find where they're hiding the booze in this place, will you?" 

"Yes, sir." Peggy replied. She watched as Phillips stalked off. "So," she said, turning to Steve, "this should be a piece of cake for you, right? I mean, at least you aren't wearing tights." She smiled up at him, hoping to put him at ease. 

Steve looked at Peggy's bright red lips smiling at him and felt his mouth go dry. Being alone with Peggy always had the disconcerting effect of putting him completely at ease while simultaneously making him more nervous than he had ever been before. 

"Sure," he croaked unconvincingly. "Piece of cake."

"Hmmmmm," Peggy hummed thoughtfully. "Right then, Captain, follow me please." Peggy started down another short hallway, assuming he would follow. Which, of course, he did. Steve knew he would follow Peggy, unquestioningly, to the depths of hell if she asked. Although he was a bit confused when she stopped outside a closed door, looked furtively up and down the hall, then opened the door and ushered him in, before following him and shutting them in the...closet?

"Umm, Peggy, what are we -" Steve's question was cut short when Peggy grabbed his tie and yanked his face down to hers, pressing her lips against his. Steve felt his heart rate speed up, his eyes fluttered closed, and without even realizing it, he rested his hands on Peggy's hips. He wasn't sure what had brought this on, and he didn't really care. He and Peggy had been dancing around each other for months. He knew he was head over heels for her, and he thought that Peggy liked him at least a little bit, but she was always so professional, and just so...so...british that he could never be entirely certain. All he had to go on were lingering touches that might have been accidental, long looks across rooms and tables during meetings, and Howard and Bucky's incessant teasing and innuendos.

Peggy's hands slowly reached up and locked behind his neck. Her mouth moved against his, and when Steve parted his lips for her, her tongue slid in smoothly, making his breath catch. Unthinkingly, he pulled her tight against him, and she let out a soft moan as she felt his growing hardness. Peggy deepened the kiss, and he eagerly followed her example, tentatively stroking his tongue against hers. It must have been the right thing to do, because Peggy clutched his neck and pulled him harder against herself. Steve let his hands roam over her back and along her sides, allowing his thumbs to gently caress the soft side swell of her breasts. 

Steve couldn't think straight. He wanted this so much, had wanted it for a long time now, had thought and dreamed about it embarrassingly often. But he knew that Peggy had so much more to lose than he did if they were caught. And she deserved more than a quickie in a closet. Steve pulled away slightly, panting, and looked down at Peggy. 

"Peggy," he asked, "are you sure you want to do this here? Now?"

"I'm sure." she said firmly. Steve knew that Peggy was well aware of what she stood to lose if the wrong people found out about this. The fact that she was willing to risk it all for him made his heart feel like it was bursting with happiness and love. He leaned down and kissed her, gently pushing her up against the wall. Steve pressed against her, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her chin, working his way down her neck, enjoying the sounds of pleasure she made. 

Peggy quickly unbuckled Steve's belt, then unfastened his pants. She slid her hand down into his pants and stroked his cock, causing him to groan and buck his hips towards her. She felt his fingers at the edge of her skirt, pulling it up until it was bunched around her waist. His fingertips trailed lightly over her thighs, causing shivers of anticipation in both of them. Peggy pushed his pants and shorts down far enough to free his cock. She closed her hand around his hardness and stroked slowly. Steve leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed, breathing harshly, his hands gripping her hips tightly. 

"Peggy." he groaned. He was trying like hell not to embarrass himself, but she wasn't making it easy. 

"Lift me up." she whispered. Steve put his hands under her ass and lifted her effortlessly. Peggy wrapped her legs around his waist and he supported her there, her back firmly against the wall, as he resumed kissing her. Peggy tugged at one of his arms, and he shifted slightly, pulling that hand from under her. She took it and brought it to her center, and Steve, catching on quickly, ran his fingers over the thin, silky fabric covering her sex. Peggy moaned rather loudly, and as he slid his fingers under the material, he could feel how wet she was.

Carefully, not really sure what he was doing and not wanting to hurt her, Steve ran his fingers over her center, exploring, discovering what made her gasp with pleasure. After a minute or two, Peggy opened her eyes and looked at him. 

"Now, Steve." she said. She pulled her panties to the side with one hand, and guided Steve with the other. When he was in position, he paused and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Peggy." he said softly. Then slowly, he pushed into her, not believing how good it felt, to be here with the woman he loved, finally making love to her, feeling her wet and hot and tight around his prick. Steve forced himself to move slowly, careful not to hurt her, wanting her to enjoy this as much as he was. 

When he was fully inside, he stopped, getting himself under control. She felt amazing, and he wanted to last for her, make it good for her. Peggy tilted her head up and kissed him, slow and deep. Steve began to move then, slowly at first, then picking up speed as he gained confidence. Peggy grabbed his hand again and placed it at her apex. Using her fingers, she showed him exactly where to rub. As he did so, she moaned, and he rubbed faster. He was very close, and he hoped this meant she was, too. He desperately wanted her to finish before he did, and he concentrated every fiber of his being on bringing her to her climax. He felt the little nub under his fingers and he pressed it a bit harder as he rubbed, causing Peggy to throw her head back against the wall and groan. Encouraged, he increased the tempo of both his fingers and his hips, and then he felt her clenching and pulsating around his cock. Peggy cried out breathlessly against his neck, clutching him as she climaxed. Steve finally let himself go, gasping her name as he came, his hips helplessly thrusting against her. 

As they both fought to get their breathing back under control, Steve slowly lowered Peggy so she could stand on the floor. He kissed her softly, gently. When he stepped away, she pulled her skirt back down and smoothed it as best she could. Steve pulled his shorts and pants back up, fastening them and getting his buckle done up again. Peggy looked up at him and grinned. "Come here, darling." she said, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket. Steve thrilled at the endearment and moved closer to allow her to wipe the red lipstick off his lips. 

"There," she finally said. "It's a little hard to see, but I think I got it all." She pulled a tube of lipstick from the same pocket and reapplied it expertly. Steve had no idea how she did that without a mirror. He guessed being in the middle of a war zone, lots of women learned a few tricks of managing without the little things. 

"Where the hell is Rogers? He's on in two minutes!" Steve and Peggy both jumped at the sound of Phillips bawling at the top of his lungs in the other hallway. 

"Shit!" Peggy exclaimed. She cautiously opened the closet door and peeked out. Grabbing Steve by the hand, she yanked him out after her. The hallway was empty. Peggy started briskly towards the hallway behind the stage and Steve followed half a step behind. 

"He's right here, Colonel." Peggy announced as they walked in. Steve admired how calm and collected she appeared. He knew he couldn't pull it off so convincingly. Bucky and Howard were there as well, obviously trying to help the colonel figure out where Steve and Peggy had gone. 

Phillips glared at Peggy. "Where the hell were you?" he demanded. "Rogers is almost up."

Peggy met his eyes head on. "I was simply helping Captain Rogers get his stage fright under control." she said guilessly.

Phillips gave her a searching look. He glanced at Steve, then back to Peggy, eyes narrowed speculatively. 

Meanwhile, Howard and Bucky were both staring hard at Steve, who was slightly flushed. Bucky's mouth dropped open as he realized exactly what Steve and Peggy had been up to. He wanted to ask Steve for confirmation, but figured that wouldn't be wise. At least not in front of Phillips and Peggy. 

Howard had his own plans. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Steve. "Might want to wipe that lipstick off before you go on stage. Not that red isn't your color, pal."

Steve turned bright red as he took the hankie and wiped desperately at his lips. Dammit, Peggy must not have gotten all of it. He cringed to think how much trouble she was going to be in with Phillips. He finished scrubbing his lips, and looked at the...clean...cloth. Steve looked up in confusion to see Peggy rolling her eyes in exasperation, Bucky almost doubled over in silent laughter, and Colonel Phillips actually guffawing. Howard merely smirked as he plucked the handkerchief out of Steve's suddenly nerveless fingers. "My mistake." he said smoothly. 

At this inopportune moment, Steve heard his name called from the stage. Peggy gave him a push. "Go on, you'll be great." she encouraged him. As he walked out, he glanced back to see Peggy punch Howard's arm, and even over the thunderous applause he could hear her berating him. Grinning, he walked up to the microphone, thinking how lucky he was to love such a kick-ass woman.


End file.
